RWBY Treasure Box of Omake's
by Serfius
Summary: Alright everybody! I've decided that instead of posting my omake's at the end of my chapters, I'm just gonna dump them all here from now on! So come on in and check it out, I hope you like it!...Will try to think of a better 'Summary' later...maybe...


**So! I've decided to make a separate "story" for all the RWBY omake ideas that like to cross my mind, because I feel like they tend to distract from whatever chapter I've included them in. Some of these ideas may even grow into full fledged fics, who knows?**

Disclaimer: I do not own RWBY or G Gundam. I am writing this purely to see reader reaction and for fun. I make no financial profit doing this.

Omake: The King of Hearts

"Welcome one and all to the fifty fourth Vytal Festival Hunter's Tournament!" The Announcer shouted into his microphone. The man wore a brilliant red suit with a white frilled undershirt. Resting over his right eye he wore a black eye patch, and he had slicked back black hair and a well kept moustache. "Hunters from all over Remnant have come here today to fight for the title of the strongest, and to show you all the fruits of their training! Ladies and gentlemen, these brave young men and women," He slowly swept his arm towards the gathered competitors up in the fighter's waiting area and gave the Huntsmen and Huntresses a deep bow, "have dedicated themselves to protecting us all from a hostile world that would otherwise see us all disappear from the face of this world! Can we get a show of gratitude for them!?" The crowd erupted into cheers, shouts, and stomps, the thunderous cacophony sending tremors through the stadium.

Yang Xiao Long stood amongst the Hunters, grinning back at the crowd and waving energetically, basking in the attention. The seventeen year old blonde had been training for as long as she could remember to become a Huntress, and it was very gratifying to see all of this support, though just how much of it was actual gratitude and how much was just excitement to seeing them all beating the stuffing outta each other for their entertainment was questionable.

These tournaments only happened once every four years, and only the best were selected from each Kingdoms Academies for this honor. But for Yang, this was a bigger opportunity even beyond that of the tournament. Ever since Yang was a little girl, she'd wondered what had happened to her biological mother. Her father and uncle couldn't tell her anything conclusive, just that she'd disappeared when she was about a year old. Now people were gathering from all over the world; it was the perfect opportunity to ask around, see if anyone knew anything! Yang would find out what happened if it was the last thing she ever did.

"Now!" Yang snapped her attention back to the announcer. "Let us begin the tournament's first match! Beacon Academy's Yang Xiao Long!" Her name and the grinning face of her profile picture zoomed into place on the big screen scoreboard. "And Lighthouse's Mercury Black!" Her opponents image came up next to hers.

The two fighters entered the ring, eyeing each other up as the announcer introduced them. Mercury was a grey haired, grey eyed young man, with Shotgun Greaves, a rough equivalent to her own Shotgun Gauntlets, Ember Celica. Seeing as how his weapons were latched onto his lower legs, his fighting style must be focused on kicks, just as she preferred to focus on punching with her gauntlets. It'd be troublesome for her, him having a generally longer reach than her own attacks, but Yang was confident in her abilities.

The announcer whipped off his blazer, tossing it behind him. "The first match of the fifty fourth Hunter's Tournament, ready!..." Yang punched her gauntlets together with a loud clang, while Mercury lowered his stance. "Fight!" The announcer roared, prompting the two to charge each other.

"Hah!" Mercury leapt into the air, swinging his right leg in a ferocious kick, sending a thin arc of shadowy energy at her, quickly followed by a descending axe kick from his left leg.

Diving into a roll under the first attack that carved a thin gouge in the floor, Yang brought her arms above her in a cross block, catching the ankle as the male smirked down at her. "How's the view down there?"

Yang smirked right back up at him, "Cup check bitch!" Mercury only had enough time for his eyes to widen in terror and begin squeaking out a plea before Yang had shot her left fist into his groin with enough force to lift him from the ground, fire and shotgun pellets erupting from her gauntlet clad arm. Before the unfortunate Huntsmen could even fall to the ground in a mass of pain, Yang had risen from her crouch and buried her right fist into his collar bone, putting her entire body's weight into it, her left leg kicking out behind her to maintain balance. "How's the view down there?" She called out to the heap now several meters away from her, laughter and amusement in her voice and hands on her hips.

"Oh! What a brutal attack from Yang! I don't think there's a man out there who would blame Mercury for forfeiting right now! Too bad there are no restrictions on below the belt attacks!" The announcer screamed excitedly into his microphone. The only rules were no killing blows and no outside interference, so Yang could punch her opponents in the balls as many times as she liked, and get away clean. Well, clean if you don't count the infamy she undoubtedly gained amongst the male population, and depending on the hygiene of her opponents.

"You-you _bitch!_" Mercury managed to grit out in a high pitch, curled around his nether regions, before shakily forcing his way back to his feet. "I'm not done yet!"

"It seems like Mercury is still determined to fight! How about a show of support for the young man!?" The announcer said, kicking up the audience, particularly the male portion, in a show of encouragement.

"Hey, it's your fault for coming here unprepared." Yang shrugged, holding her arms up in a 'what can you do?' fashion. "I mean c'mon, you're a kicking based fighter and you didn't even think to wear a _cup_? I mean really, with how often you spread your legs and expose yourself there, that's gotta be one of the first things they teach you! Also," Yang examined her left fist. "If you have a girlfriend, tell her I'm sorry. I may have taken something already small and crushed it even more…"

Mercury growled before launching into a series of swift and sweeping kicks, firing his shotgun greaves from a distance combined with arcs of energy erupting from his feet, shins, and calves, maintaining his distance from Yang.

Yang's grin widened as she pulled her arms in close to her body, weaving around the aura attacks and bullets as they crashed around her, shifting her gauntlets to block what she couldn't dodge. The onslaught quickly kicked up a cloud of dust, blocking the blonde from view, but Mercury didn't let up on his attack, expending every shell he had into the cloud.

"Wow! Mercury is really letting loose on Yang! He must really want to repay her for that first attack!" The crowds were practically on their feet with their cheers at the display of aura and small arms fire.

After nearly a full three minutes of non-stop attacks, Mercury ended it with one last back flip, sending a vertical crescent of dark aura into the cloud, and quickly spun around to retake his stance, warily watching for Yang. Glancing at the aura meters on the scoreboard, Mercury cursed to himself. Yang's levels had dropped maybe a fifth of the way down. Overall Yang had done more damage with her two hits, than he had with that entire assault!

As the dust cleared, Yang was revealed crouching down with her gauntlets held defensively in front of her, eyes a deep red and smirk still firmly in place, and the arena around her in ruins. Between her fingers Mercury could see a handful of shot gun pellets, quickly followed by a sight that made him gasp in shock, taking a step back in surprise. Over the back of Yang's right hand glowed a very special crest. It was a crowned heart with a pair of swords crossed over it with the number thirteen between the blades, and a small portrait of a king where the blades overlapped. Below the whole thing was a ribbon with 'King of Hearts', written in a flowing script.

"You're the…King of Hearts?" Mercury asked in a daze.

Yang rose, offering no answer. "That was quite a barrage there. Now it's my turn. Here I go!" Yang clenched her right fist in front of her, giving Mercury a clear sight of the crest as it glowed brighter, her hair began to shine with small tongues of fire flicking at the air, and fire coated her hand. "This hand of mine is _burning red!_" She roared, the flames compressing into a thin, but very hot coating around her hand. "Its loud roar tells me to grasp,_ Victory!_" Yang kicked off the ground, shattering the concrete tiles beneath her and becoming a blur of red, brown and blonde. "_Erupting, Burning, Finger!" _Yang smashed her hand into Mercury's face, slamming him down into the arena floor as he began screaming under the intense heat. Yang was holding back enough that it wouldn't severely or permanently injure the guy as long as she kept a good eye on the aura meters overhead, but it was pretty damn hard to counter when a hand of fire was clutching your face. "Article one of the Hunter's Tournament International Regulations: A Hunter whose aura has dropped into the red zone has been defeated." Mercury's aura gauge was rapidly depleting, any moment now the announcer would call the match. The Burning Finger was a very dangerous and highly lethal attack, especially if it connected with the head of the target. A person's aura would have to work overtime to protect the delicate organs and nerves in the head from the intense heat, and the fire would burn away a good deal of the oxygen around the victim's mouth. If you didn't escape the attack quickly, odds were you wouldn't escape it at all.

With her free hand, Yang reached into her pocket and grabbed her scroll, pulling up a picture of a fair skinned black haired woman. "Hey, I wanna ask you something." Yang turned the scroll around so he could see the picture between her fiery fingers. "Do you know this woman?" It was a long shot, but hey, couldn't hurt to ask. So what if they were in the middle of a fight?

"Agh! No!" Mercury got out frantically, trying to push Yang's hand off his face, only succeeding in burning his own hands. "Never seen her before!"

"Oh well." Yang shrugged lightly. It was what she had been expecting after all. "I guess it's time to finish this." Yang's eyes became a slightly darker red. "And now, _Heat End!_" An explosion of fire erupted from her arm, shoving Mercury's aura gauge firmly into the red, setting off the automatic buzzer signaling the end of the fight.

"And the winner is Beacon Academy's Yang Xiao Long, in a decisive and near flawless victory!"

"GG pal. Better luck next time!" Yang waved behind her, not even looking back at the smoking heap that had been her opponent as she left the arena. "Oh yea, and you better not forget the cup next time too!"

Yang returned to the fighters box proud and victorious, relishing the cheers. Upon entering the box, all the males took a step away from her with nervous expressions and trying to discretely cover their genitals, making her burst out laughing.

* * *

><p><strong>End Omake!<strong>

**Soooo, I'm sure some of you are wondering, 'Hey Serfius, what's the big idea starting up another fic? I thought you weren't gonna write for awhile?' or 'How come you didn't just update one of your actual fics instead of making this dumb old omake?'**

**Well, to answer that, this 'fic' is just for omakes. My life is still pretty damned shaky, and I very much doubt I could do a chapter for my fics any justice, but omakes like these are much shorter, and therefore quicker to write and I don't need to put as much effort into making sure it's all polished up, cause these are probably gonna be pretty half baked ideas. Note that some of these omakes will have the potential of turning into full fledged fics later on, including this omake. I actually have a bunch of ideas for turning this one into an actual fic, but not enough to justify actually doing it, nevermind the fact that I don't have the right mental attitude right now to work on one.**

**Anyways! Thanks for reading, and I hope you enjoyed! Please leave me a review and let me know what you thought! All feedback, constructive criticism, and questions welcome! Heck, feel free to send me omake requests, and we'll see if I like your idea(s) enough to do them. Or if you have written your own RWBY omake's and don't want to or can't upload them yourself for whatever reason, feel free to contribute, you will get full credit!**


End file.
